Punishing Love
by Bri-C123
Summary: Kaoru is mad and punishes Kenshin. What she doesn't expect is for Kenshin to punish her back.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, nor do I own any of the characters here. I am only guilty of having an overactive imagination. *Cough*

* * *

><p>"I hate you Kenshin Himura!" Kaoru ran from the stunned redhead down the road. They had been at the market where Kaoru was talking to the vendor. Kenshin noticed that his wife seemed too friendly with another man. The vendor had noticed too and took this as an advance, which he quickly returned. Kenshin, having seen enough, dragged his wife away without another word. Now Koaru was angry. He sighed. This woman was so hard to deal with sometimes.<p>

She ended up giving him the silent treatment as punishment. She would sleep in her old bedroom rather than with Kenshin. He had felt deprived of any love and way to make it up to her. She was being stubborn. His eyes would catch her walking around in her kimono, flaunting the fact that she was not wearing breast bindings. He could feel himself getting hard at the idea of touching them, of ravishing her senseless, but she would stay away from him, making sure to tease him.

Yahiko had felt the tension the first day and thought that it would pass. By the second day, he was squirming. After practice that day, he excused himself for the next few days. He would work with Tsubame for a bit while he got away from the dojo. Kenshin did not approach Kaoru, instead he follow her with his eyes as she walked sensuously, teasing him.

Then on the third day, he disappeared.

* * *

><p>AN: My second fanfiction on this site. I plan on making this a short one since I know there are many people like me who don't have all the time in the world to read fanfiction that has several chapters, although those stories are really interesting. Sorry if this seems like a short chapter but I promise the next one will make up for it. As of right now, I plan for this to have only one more chapter.

Reviews please? I always welcome feedback and advice.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is part two. I decided I would let you choose if you want a third part to this. Although I'm not used to cutting back on the lemon, I'll try to do so for the next chapter if you want. Well, not that I have a choice. So next chapter would be slightly lemon if you want it. -grins-

Enjoy this~ I'm sorry it took me a whole week to get this up. I promise I'll try to do more for my stories and not wait weeks to update. I was thinking of starting a new story too. Although, it will be a long one instead. Well, we'll just have to see~

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I only own myself, my imagination, and the dirty little lemon scenes that run through my mind... wait... it wasn't meant to sound like that...DON'T JUDGE ME! I'M NOT LIKE THAT!

Ahemmm. So anyway. **LEMON WARNING. **Well more like **LIME** but in my mind it is pretty much the same.

* * *

><p>Then on the third day, he disappeared.<p>

Kaoru shrugged and locked the door. She spent the morning meditating. When she had enough of the silence, she stretched and went outside to take care of the other chores. Yahiko was usually here to take care of it but he wasn't now and it gave her something to do. By mid-afternoon, Kaoru was done with the chores and Kenshin was still not back. She sighed and took down the dry laundry. Kenshin always told her not to touch the laundry but it looked like it might rain soon. She placed the clothes in Kenshin's room and walked off to make lunch. She was surprised to find the food already made for her. She looked around, searching for the only man she knew would be quick enough to cook and run without her knowing. She huffed and sat down to eat alone.

It started raining not long after. Kaoru ate with vigor and washed the dishes when she finished. With Yahiko gone, she had the rest of the day off. She closed all the doors and sat in the dining room drinking tea. The rain made musc as drops hit the roof. She sipped her tea and smiled at the peace. The sound drew on…and on….

"WHY IS IT SO DAMN PEACEFUL HERE? ITS KILLING ME!" She finished the rest of her tea quickly and washed the cups too no sooner when she put the cup down did she start yelling again. "I know you're here Kenshin! Come out! Now!" She only heard a dark chuckle but no body appeared before her. "Fine" she huffed.

As soon as she entered the hallway, his arms wrapped around her from the back. "Don't be so mad all the time koishi." His hands trailed down her arms to her hands. "I can think of a better way to put that aggression to use," he murmured. She tried to pull away when the meaning behind his words sank in. His hands were suddenly strong as steel, pulling her close. "You are now my prisoner koishi. Mine to take and torture as I please." He buried his face into her neck and bit hard. She gasped as he sucked and licked the wound. "Mine" he growled.

He turned her around. She just barely registered the amber eyes of the Battousai before he kissed her fiercely. She gasped. His tongue invaded her mouth, tasting her. Kenshin felt her moan in defeat. He pulled away and grabbed her jaw, making sure that she looked at him. "Beautiful koishi" he purred. "You have tempted me long enough." Her hands were suddenly held at her back locked in a vise-like grip. His free hand slipped inside her kimono. She almost didn't feel his light caress on her breast. It suddenly became rough when he pinched and tugged her soft flesh. He rolled the hardening bud between his fingers, enjoying her moans of pain and pleasure. He bit her neck again. She whimpered.

"Kenshin…." She whispered. The man felt the blood rush to his groin. Her voice was husky. Almost begging.

"Tell me koi…Tell me what you want…" His voice was low and rough. A hand slipped to the warmth between her legs. "Tell me."

"K-Kenshin…" frustrated with the lack of response, he took off her kimono. With her naked body out in the cold, she shivered. "W-wait Kenshin-" She was cut off as he kissed her with an animalistic lust. He shoved his tongue into her mouth. At the same time, two fingers entered her heated wetness. She gasped at his rough play. He shoved it in as deep as he could before pulling out and slamming it back in. He growled low in his throat. Her legs were shaking from pleasure.

His fingers stopped deep inside her. They wiggled before slowly pulling out. She groaned at the loss of contact. She watched with hooded eyes as he cleaned her nectar with his tongue. Kenshin gave his had one more lick before pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered closed. His own eyes stayed open calculating. She was so vunerable right now. His eyes glowed molten amber. She was his; his savior, his wife, his life. She would always be his and he will protect what is his.

He liefted her and held her against the wall. She was now higher than him. He braced his knee against the wall between her legs. She settled onto his thigh, moaning softly as his clothes rubbed against her sensitive bud. He buried his face at her throat and smirked. His hands were on her hips and moved her forward. She inhaled a shaky breath at the sensation. His grin was evil, promising torture and pleasure. His hand kept moving her hips until it felt like there was a tight coil inside her, ready to spring. He abruptly stopped and let her fall to the floor. "Have you learned your lesson koishi?"

She was struggling for breath. He already had her where he wanted. But her stubborn nature would not let him win so easily. "I have done nothing wrong Battousai." She enjoyed the glint of surprise that flashed through the lust. Even if it only lasted a second.

His smile turned playful. "Is that so koishi?" With his god-like speed, he pinned her to the ground. His hot breath met her ears as she shivered. His hard arousal that now pressed against her through fabric gave her no hope. "Shall I list them as I ravish you? Or as I enter you, where you'll be hot and tight for me? Yahiko will be gone the rest of the week. No one will stop me as I take you and punish you." Kenshin's moist tongue traced her ear. "Or as I take your mouth. I'll have you kneeling in front of me taking me as I list all your wrong-doings that need to be punished."

"You dirty man" she breathed.

* * *

><p>So~~~~ How was it? I cut back on a lot that I wanted to say but it was still pretty good in my opinion. XD<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

So I decided to add a third part even though it was only one person who asked for it. I was bored and had started it anyway.

This is completely** LEMON** so if you are _underaged_ or _do not enjoy_ **SMUT** please do me the favor of reading a more innocent story. **I have warned thee.**

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any of these characters, only their actions. KEKEKE

* * *

><p><em>"You dirty man" she breathed.<em>

"Am I?" His wet hand traced her sensitive skin. "I am not the one who got these fingers wet. We both know where this juice came from don't we?" He chuckled, making warm air tickle her ear. "Do I need to prove to you that I'm not the only one with dirty thoughts here?"

"Po…point taken…" His hand lightly touched the sensitive skin of her breast. "You are…teasing me!" He suddenly grabbed her breast. She gasped at the sudden rough play.

"And why should it bother me?" Kenshin's hold loosened and he went back to soft caresses. "I enjoy those faces you make koishi." He kissed her again then pulled away just as quickly. "It tells me that you want to beg. But you are too stubborn to do it. Like always. Its quite fun to watch as you attempt to hold it in." He had her in his arms and in her room within seconds. God-like speed sure got things done quickly. "Don't go moving now koishi. I've still got punishments to do." He smirked and went to set up her futon.

Kaoru thought she was being smart. Her eyes lit as his back faced her. She quietly inched towards the shoji and shot out as soon as she was close enough.

He chuckled and gave her a few seconds of freedom before appearing in front of her. She ran right into his chest. She was laughing. He picked her up and laughed with her. "What took you so long?" she asked coyly. Her hand slipped between the folds of his gi. He growled when her cold hand brushed against his chest.

"You, koishi, are in for a lot of punishing."

"Prove it" she challenged. He had her in his arms and on the futon in no time. He was kissing her, ravaging her mouth. Her hands made themselves busy, pulling the gi from his hakama. Soon they were both naked as he pressed his hard body to hers. She shuddered as he teased her. His hands holding hers again as he gently eased himself in. She tried to move, to make him fill her with nothing but him. He pressed down on her, filling her some more but not entirely. She groaned. "Please Kenshin." He grinned wickedly and pulled out.

"Please what Kaoru koishi?" He turned her onto her stomach and pulled her up so she was on her hands and knees. "Tell me what you want" he repeated.

"Please…p-" she gasped as his finger lazily trailed up one thigh, stopping close to the source of her ache. "Punish me. Oh Kami I want you, Kenshin." He bent down to taste her quickly before positioning himself behind her.

"Tell me again Kaoru. Tell me you want me to punish you." He bit and licked her shoulder blade.

"Punish me, Kenshin. I just want you to punish me. Take me and punish me as you wish." She gasped as he forced his way inside her. Her arms began to shake as he moved inside her quickly. He paused a moment and took the time to spank her.

"Do you like the punishment koishi?" He smacked her soft skin again. "Do I still need to list all your wrong doings or are you learning your lesson?"

"No…Oh Kenshin…" She tried to move back but was answered with a harder smack to her bottom. "Kenshin please!"

"Please what? Tell me what I should or shouldn't be doing."

"Just move Kenshin! You're killing me here!"

"Good." He moved once and proceeded to smack her again. She yelled in frustration. "Anything else koishi?" he teased.

"Kenshin." She whined. "Punish me. Take me and please me." He growled as he lost his hold on his self control. His hands grabbed her hips and began a merciless rhythm.

A few hours later, he lay on his back, completely spent. Kaoru and Kenshin were both panting for air after their most recent session. His arm pulled her closer as he kissed her softly. "I didn't hurt you too much did I?"

"No. It was quite fun actually."

His eyes flashed gold for a second before he grinned evilly. "Should we be doing this more often?"

"Only if you're a good boy." She kissed his nose and snuggled closer to his warm body. "Aishiteru Kenshin Himura."

"Aishiteru Kaoru Himura." He kissed her forehead. "Arigatou for loving me as a rurouni, hitokiri and husband all the same."

* * *

><p>I have enjoyed this. XD But this really is the end for this short lemon. Please review if you read this. I have enjoyed reading my reviews so far. XD<p> 


End file.
